Insanity's Cure
by ThaliaThornGrace
Summary: "Why couldn't my life end up being simple?" I asked, to no one in particular. Laughter echoed behind me and I turned around, startled. "Because Katniss it's your life. I couldn't imagine if your life was simple, because your you." I forced a smile and leaned against him. "But there are some limits." Set in Mockingjay, with the biggest twist you could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

He stared into those cool blue eyes, and everything that had happened flickered through his mind. The explosion, the hiding, the torture. His family... shattered, dead, crushed, and gone. Just like him. Well almost, he wasn't gone. But he desperately wished that he was. And this was Snow's fault, everything was all his fault, and the man hated him for it. When President Snow found out that he survived, he wanted him to become a soldier for him... and he refused knowing the danger, that it would put on him and his family. So they took the man, and his family suffered the consequences.

"I find that if we don't lie to each other, the process will go much more smoothly." Hot anger settled into him. "You have no right to take information from me... after everything that you took away from me!" Pain. Anger. Remorse. Sorrow. Those were the emotions that swelled up inside him, and stirred around like an ocean.

The President was silent, as he fixed the rose, on his suit, and stared back at him, holding his ground firmly.

The man didn't like the smell that radiated from him. Roses... and something else. It was a tangy, salty smell. Almost like... blood. The man used to hide his emotions from the President, but he was tired of doing that... so tired of everything.

"What is your opinion of the Girl On Fire, or as other people refer to her The Mockingjay?" The man's eyebrows scrunched up. He had heard about the girl, from other prisoners, she apparently had went into the games with her lover, and pulled a impulsive stunt with berries. She went back in and escaped once again. She was now the face of the rebellion. But what did that have to do with anything? But then again, Snow was always spontaneous and full of surprises. And the man hated him for those traits too.

"I don't have to answer to you!"

"Just this one little question and I'll leave you alone." The man's brown eyes met, Snows dark blue ones. The man considered it for a moment. He would leave him alone, and what harm could discussing nothing that had to do with him?

"Fine." The President smiled, victorious.  
"So? What is your comments about the girl?"

The man shrugged "I don't know, some silly girl who pulled a stunt." The President leaned forward and he seemed to inhale that bloody smell, coming from his breath. Did he drink blood? The man was disgusted by the thought of it, and the man didn't want to think about it.

"Hmm, yes that's what I thought too, at first. But I was wrong."  
"You being wrong? That must be a first."

President Snow eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "Yes, but the girl was much clever, than I thought she was. And now has District Thirteen on her side."

The man snorted "District Thirteen blew up..." but his voice trailed off, and he stared at the President, uncertainly.

"It didn't, and now everything I worked for is gone. But I can get it back with the help of you." Puzzlement swept through the man. Then anger replaced it.

"I already told you, I will never work for you!" President Snow leaned back into his seat, and took a breath.

"I'm not asking you to."  
"You're not?"

"No. Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time in District Twelve, the reaping happened. A girl's sister was reaped, and the girl volunteered for her. She went in with Peeta Mellark, and he confessed his love for her in Caesar's interviews. She went into the games, and sang to a dying girl, she then buried her in flowers. Then when it came down the girl and Peeta, she took out night lock, and threatened to eat it, if the girl and Peeta, were made victors. Can you guess who the girl was?"

The man rolled his eyes, "The Mockingjay." President Snow nodded content. "But the exciting part is what the girl's name is."

His stomach flipped.

"Katniss Everdeen."

The man paled and was filled with emotions that didn't make sense. He stood up angrily, and glared daggers at the President.

"LIAR!"

President Snow remained calm. " You were lied to."

"You're lying." He man was breathing heavily now, he was a liar, this wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Snow stood up, and an amused smile was shown on his face.

"It's not true." The man whispered to no one in particular. His face was pale, and his hands were trembling.

President Snow reached into his pocket, and pulled out a shiny, gold, pocket watch. He frowned as he looked at the time.

"How disappointing, I can't stay and chat, I have more important things to attend to." Snow made his way to the door, the same amused smile shown on his face.

"I don't believe you." The man said, though he seemed to be reassuring himself.

President Snow opened the door, and said one last thing to the man.

"I'll see you soon, Mr. Everdeen."

**A/N So... WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I was hopping up and down while writing this because I was so excited about it. It didn't turn out exactly how I pictured it, and I ran out of steam towards the ending, but I think I did an okay job. Just so other people who follow me and stuff, I deleted all my stories because I hated them all. I'll repost them again, when I edit them, and actually put some effort into them. PLEASE REVIEW! Because I won't know how good I did, until you REVIEW. Oh and feel free to PM me or leave something in the review if your confused or wanna ask me about something. WOW Pretty long Authors note but REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss P.O.V

I stare at my house, analyzing the room that Prim, me and my mother used to share. It was all destroyed now. All that remained were a pile of ashes, that was beginning to blow away. A month ago this had all happened, the Capitol had bombed district twelve, everything was obliterated, except Victor's Village. Gale and my mother had helped most of the people to rescue. But around a hundred perished, a hundred deaths that I would have to carry on with me, including Prim's. She was long dead now, yet I couldn't shake the feeling that she was still alive, somewhere. But that's ludicrous and I know it. My mother claims that Prim was standing next to her, and in a flash she was swept away by the panicked crowd. Prim must have died, if not where on Earth could she be? I sighed sadly and gently patted a pile of ashes with my boot. I didn't know why I had returned to this ravaged district. I just had to see it one last time, even if district thirteen didn't want me to. I thought about Peeta next, he is thought to be dead also, as he was taken prisoner by the Capitol. It might even be best if he is deceased. I shook my head clearing the thoughts away quickly. I couldn't think about that right now, it confused me, for some strange reason and left my thoughts and feelings about him all jumbled and puzzled.

"Katniss," my best friend Gale's voice calls out. There is a hint of concern in his voice, even after trying to hide it. "Do you need me to come down." I take a deep breath and respond into the radio in the side of my head. "No Gale, district thirteen will probably throw a tantrum if you do." I could almost see him roll his eyes.

"Okay Catnip, but you say the word and were out of here." I nod, then realize that he couldn't see me from the hovercraft and said back quickly. "Okay." I push the radio away and began to look through the rubbish lying on the ground. I push through the dirt and ash, and try and find something that I can keep as a reminder of my home. There is nothing to my in connivance , and I pull myself up and wipe the dirt from my jeans, frustrated. There's a pang of pain that stings the right side of my temple from when Johanna Mason had stabbed me. I winced and rubbed my temple in small circles. After that I began to have hallucinations they had subsided but I still tried to figure out what was true and what was false.

My name is Katniss Everdeen, I was in the Hunger Games, the Capitol hates me, Peeta was taken prisoner, he is thought to be dead, most likely he is dead, it is probably best if he is dead, and Prim... I wasn't sure of. It was most certain that she is dead, and I don't know what I'll do. But until then I'll continue to have hope, like a rope to grasp onto. And if the hope is gone the rope will disappear and I'll fall down and down. Mentally of course. I blinked back tears that were coming and swallowed down the lump in my throat and tried to shake off the pain in my heart. I began to walk away from house afraid that I'll break down, towards the town.

A horrified gasp echoes, then I realize that It's mine. It's a skull and other remains of those who didn't make it out of twelve. I stare at the skull and a tormenting thought runs through me. What if that's Prim?

**A/N sorry it was so short! I was in a rush but deicided to get a chapter out! Hope you enjoy the short 700 words. Oh and thank you IDK, Guest, Guest, Mythomagic-Champion, kayola15, SAIgirl24 and Daina for reviewing and sharing ur thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There are so many excuses I can make... so the biggest one is I LOST MY BOOK MOCKINGJAY! :(. I was so mad, because this fic ties along with the first chapters of Mockingjay so I had to wait until X-MAS so I could get my kindle fire HD and get the book :) It was only five bucks! SO anyways two months later I am back thanks for all ur feedback! I never had this many reviews in the first two chapters which is because im not very popular on fanfiction but maybe my new fans *Cough* you *cough* could make that change? Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter Two:**

He's lost track a while ago. Of time. But that seems to be irrelevant in this torture chamber. The minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years don't seem important in here. They used to be to him, as important as anything. But not anymore, time was destroyed with him. He was just shattered glass of a window that used to be so big and tall, and used to shine so brightly. He's lost track of other time besides the present. The past. He used to have dreams of them, the little girl running around happily with long brown hair that reached down to her knees. And his favorite part her bright grey eyes that seem so calculating and brave. The other girl, the youngest with bright blue eyes that reminded him of a beautiful woman he did not remember. The youngest had rich blonde hair with a pink ribbon in it. Her hair was short, up to her chin, but that was because she was still blossoming into a flower. (Growing up).

Some things still stick out in his mind though. There unimportant of course, and he hasn't the slightest idea why there so meaningful to him. The root Katniss, and the flower Primrose. The eldest however seems to stick out of his mind most of all. The anxiety that had been in his stomach for a while sent him a message: she needs my help. And that's what he remembered through the time that he seemed to lose track of.

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I glance out the window hesitantly. The ruins of district twelve are larger than they had seemed to be when I was walking down below. I shook my head a faint smile on my lips. It's not a smile of happiness, it's of disbelief. All these ruins, all the deceased it's entirely and irreverently my fault. I shook the thoughts off quickly. I needed to keep myself focused if I wanted to survive. Although I'm not sure if I want to anymore. I hear the sounds of Plutarch and the pilot confirming that the airspace is clear, and I relax a little. Wouldn't do us any good to be attacked, it would catch us by surprise. Gale takes a seat next to me and glances at me a concerned look scrawled across his features.

"You okay?" I nod curtly, not even thinking about what he had just asked. He glances at my bag, detecting the cat howls wailing from it. The concerned look vanishes and an amused look takes its place.

"Why on earth would I call you Catnip?" I glance at him in confusion. "More like Catpiss." I glance down and instantly smell the cat urine leaking from the bag. My nose crinkles in disgust, and I toss the bag at Gale.

"Jerk." I say, though there's a small smile forming on my lips. He tosses the bag to the floor disgusted, and the loathsome creature begins to wail for all it's worth. I roll my eyes tempted to kick the bag, but I figured if I did kick it might hurt the poor thing that just leaked on my jacket. I took it off and threw it to the floor quickly and then I notice Gale and a full out grin spreads across my face.

"Aw gross," he mutters, staring down at his shirt. We sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes and I'm slightly glad. I need this quiet to think about things. But then again, the thinking will just cause more pain.

He breaks the silence. "Was it bad down there?" I scowl bitterly and stare at him our Seam grey eyes locking with one another.

"Couldn't have been much worse," I answer. I look in his eyes and see my own grief reflected almost identically. He grabs hold of my hand and I don't pull away. I squeeze it gently back, and we sit in silence for the rest of the ride to district thirteen which only takes about forty five minutes. I glance out the window and district thirteen looks about as destroyed and ravaged as twelve. I swallow hard and blink back tears. I have to stay focused and on my guard, I remind myself. No time for tears or any form of weakness. There's nothing alive roaming above ground, but underneath was a sustained underground facility formed when bombing was beginning to become a danger to all the districts. Because of how advanced thirteen was with nuclear missiles, the Capitol saw them as a giant threat. They made a deal; we play dead, you leave us alone. It's worked well for many generations before I came and screwed it all up.

But the one thing I hate about thirteen, is the schedules imprinted among your skin, near your forearm.

_7:00-breakfast  
7:30-kitchen duties  
8:30- education center etc._

When my mother and I moved into compartment 307 after I was in the hospital, I just went to the meals and ignored the useless words and letters embedded on my arm. I snap out of my thoughts when I fee Gale's soft touch against my cheek.

"What am I going to tell them about the trip to twelve?" I inquire nervously. He shrugs like it doesn't matter. "I doubt they'll ask for details, we all saw it burn-" I flinched and he abruptly stopped talking. He knows what I'm thinking about: Prim. But I refused to believe that she died, I loved her and she was like a sign. A sign of innocence, hope and youth. So I refused to even think that she was among the deceased in district twelve.

"I'm worried about you Katniss," he begins quietly. "About Prim." I turn towards him sharply in my seat, as we begin to land. "She isn't dead." Gale runs a hand through his dark, brown hair and stares at me his expression soft.

"Maybe it's best for you and your mother to have a funeral," I turn to glare at him, anger rushing through my veins. He sees the look on my face, and I know that I'm probably doing a close impersonation of a tomato.

"Just think about moving on, Katniss." He puts his arm on my shoulder and I shove it off as soon as he does. Hurt flickers in his eyes and I feel a little guilty. But only a little.

"I'll move on when I know for a fact that she's-" I take a deep breath to regain my anger and panicked mind. "Dead." I try to unbuckle my seatbelt, but the tears of anger make it blurry and smudgy. I hear Gale breath out a small amount of air, then reach out and click my seatbelt so it slides off. I lay it on the seat and storm off, knowing very well that Gale wouldn't try to come after me or reason with me.

"Can I get out now?" I ask peering into the control room. My voice shaky and hesitant I hope he doesn't notice or I'll start to get that ludicrous medication that makes me hallucinate. The pilot nods, not noticing how upset I am and click the doors open.

I'm about to step off when I see a figure in front of me. A girl around my age. With spiky blonde hair cut up to her chin and icy blue eyes that send a chill through me when I see them. She's wearing black boots and a black leather jacket and I notice the bulging in her pockets and immediately knows that she has a guns or knives secured with her.

"Hello Katniss," she says her voice low and serious, but not the slightest bit menacing or threatening. I'm about to ask her who she is, where she came from , and who let her aboard this plane. That's when it clicks in my mind.

"Madge."


End file.
